A I SHI TE RU
by Sonomura
Summary: Translated from a Thai fanfic by Wasseryharp this story sort of follows the pairing of Yunoki Azuma and Hino Kahoko from after the Corda 1 game timeline to Corda 2


**Title:** A I SHI TE RU

**Fandom:** Kin'iro no Corda/La Corda d'oro

**Pairing:** Yunoki Azuma x Hino Kahoko

**Author:** Wassery harp

**Rated:** Umm…The middle one is R.

**Note:** This is an 'お題 (Odai)' prompted fic, from the letters あ　い　し　て　る. I am **NOT** the person who wrote this story, but am merely translating it from the Thai version with Wasseryharp's (who's the original author) permission. On a lesser note, I've also taken some liberties and used some non-direct translation to help the story flow. (I hope you don't mind, Wasseryharp-san ; ) As I'm not the best of writers, especially when it comes to grammar (and most obviously, the cough questionable 'Shi' part of this fanfic), feel free to pick out errors to me ; If you could read Thai and would like the read the original (and very much better) version of this story, check my profile.

**あ　愛という言葉 ****- ****日野語り**- The word "Love" by Hino

_Someone once said…_

_That love was sweet_

_Love is gentle_

_And love is warm_

_But when I experienced my love_

…_I learned that wasn't the case…_

I sat there musing as I blankly stared out towards the windy autumn skies; painted a soft orange colour by the evening, a similar shade colouring the previously clouds of pure white. Outside, beneath the windows was the path towards the school's main entrance where only a few students of both the music and general education departments remained and crossed paths. As I swept my gaze across, my eyes caught a group that were female students made up the majority. I sighed as an image of the person in the middle of the group materialized in my mind.

"That's definitely senpai's entourage."

I shifted my position to lean against the windowsill as I continued studying the group; it was made of the girls whose faces were now familiar to me, which confirmed that it was indeed senpai's group of 'followers'. I stared at the only male at the center of attention, and at the same second he turned around; as if feeling my gaze on him. He flashed me a gentle smile, but I knew that gesture actually meant _'Hurry up and come down'_. I swiftly packed up and raced down the building.

At the front of the school parked a fancy limousine, which I knew belonged to him. He stood there waiting for me with the 'perfect smile' he displayed to everyone, but when I approached him, in a corner that no one saw, that no one noticed, his 'true' self appeared.

"To make me wait like that for you, you sure have built up some nerve…" He then leaned in to whisper in my ear "…Kahoko…"

I took a step back as a burning feeling spread throughout my body, but his face had already shifted back to that of his mask, a hand extended to me.

"Let's go, Hino-san. It's late, so please allow me to escort you home."

I lowered my head slightly before giving him my reply:

"Aa…Yes, Yunoki-senpai…"

_Whoever said that love was sweet, tender and warm…_

_For me_

'_Love' with 'this' man_

_Only had a tint of sweetness_

_But generally, it was more of a mixture of 'sour' and 'bitter'_

_It was a peculiar taste_

_One I don't know what to compare to_

_Something sweet…but also bitter at the same time…?_

…_even then I still believe…_

_This is my 'love'_

**い　行き先も分からなくても ****- ****柚木語り**- Even I don't know the future by Yunoki

The stars in the sky twinkled weakly as the moon shone brightly, the pale moonlight illuminating the Japanese gardens that connected to a Japanese style house. A door was left slid open; allowing the light from within to creep out to the terrace and garden outside.

I…sat there thinking about all that has past.

The touch of 'her' on my hands that still remained.

The softness and sweetness that still lingered.

How long has it been since I was allowed to feel her like this?

And how long will I be able to continue holding her like so?

After the concours when I seized her in my arms, never hoping that we would end up in this situation; in the end, 'she' became a 'possession'. _Mine_.

The first 'treasure' in many years that I did not wish to lose.

'Yunoki' is a name that weighed heavy with its hidden meaning of responsibility. I was born to become a 'Yunoki' and never 'Azuma'. Even when it came to the matter of the one who I would spend the rest of my life with, it would be a woman that would marry to the 'Yunoki' name.

Many women have entered my life, countless women whom I do not even know which will be chosen for me by my family, but in that selected group of women would never be 'Hino'.

I do not know what tomorrow will be like…or how the days will pass…but it seems as if…this is the first time that I want to stand up and say what I want. If I were able to request that; the one thing that I want to ask for from grandmother…

"Kahoko"

Her name echoed for mere moments before it was swallowed by the first breeze of winter.

**し　知っているくせに ****- ****日野語り**- Though you already knew it by Hino

When it is just the two of us, senpai would always do as he pleases, and he would often order me to do what he wants, not to mention that he was someone who really loved to tease; even when…

His finger traced hot trails down my back. The hand he used to hold mine was as both a restraint and a touch that scared and excites me at the same time, as his lips and tongue slowly made a path down my neck.

"Se…senpai!"

He chuckled softly, but did not reply, his touch neither ceased nor slowed. He moved himself, allowing me a glimpse of his face filled with smiles; not a gentle one, but one filled of mischief, before my lips were claimed by his in a passionate kiss. I could only whimper as my strength slowly left me.

He let go of my arms but I didn't escape, instead, I used them to embrace him. His hand moved from my wrists to my thigh before they continued downwards…when he touched that certain place, I could only gasp and embraced him closer.

He chuckled once again before softly whispering in my ears "How do you feel, Kahoko?"

"Th…That…!" I started, but was interrupted by the sound of my own moan "Who…would…have the courage…to say that!"

He smiled, and stared at my face; "If you won't say it, then don't"

With that said he kissed me again, as his hands slid from its previous position to my hips, he moved back and studied my face with unblinking eyes before…

"Ah…!!!"

Another quiet laughter with delight from his work, as he whispered to me again "That was quite an expression you've made just now…"

Then he started to move himself; from a rhythm…slow…and gentle…like his usual self, to one fast….and fierce….as when he is alone with me. One of my hands held on to his shoulder while the other clutched tightly on the bed sheets, my screams echoed throughout the room, but as my vision grew hazy, he stopped.

"Kahoko…"

"…Azuma…"

"Who do you belong to?" He asked…a question he already knew the answer to.

"I…"

He moved again

"A…Azuma"

"Tell me Kahoko…do you love me?"

The sound of my cries grew louder as his rhythm grew faster and fiercer. I answered him with a voice mixed with the sound of my gasp and moans.

"I…I…belong to…Azuma…"

He became more aggressive upon hearing my reply. As for the answer to the second question, I was no longer in the state to respond to anything anymore. In the end, I could only tighten my grip and let out that sound that he loved. When I sank onto the bed after he let of my body, I quietly muttered;

"Love…I love Azuma…the most…"

Even though he already knew.

But before I fell into slumber, his laughter filled the room once again, along with the whisper next to my ears that said

"Likewise…Kahoko"

**て　手放すことなんてできない ****- ****柚木語り**- I just can't let you go by Yunoki

Winter had arrived with its icy breeze and pristine snow that scattered across the ground, a season filled with the air of celebration and cheer. Considering that in this season, the sky was quick to turn dark and when it snowed the air was misty…it was as if the festivity were devised to conceal the gloominess of the season…

And this Christmas performance was the same.

After the concert, everyone gathered at the small, simply arranged party consisting of only the performers, Amou and Kanazawa-sensei. I held onto her hand as we entered the party with the hidden intention of hinting to the '_other_' male performs as to '_whom_' '_she_' belonged to.

Yet in the face of the others, I was merely the _'model student'_, and to them, I merely lead her into the gathering this way only because I was being a gentleman.

…but that wasn't it…

…because she's '_mine_'...

Once inside the party, she moved on to chat with the other girls; but it wasn't long before the other men flocked to strike up conversations with her; to which she would smile at them, and laugh with them.

If I were to let her go…

If only I stopped thinking about her…

The circumstances at home would no longer be a problem with.

And this dark emotion in my heart would probably disappear.

But...

If I could do that; I would've done so a long time ago.

If it was that simple, I wouldn't have let her gotten so close to my true self; wouldn't have let her become my greatest joy and my greatest misery.

She is important to me; something I couldn't let go of, and couldn't let slip out of my grasp…

I approached her in the midst of everyone and intentionally identify her:

"Kahoko"

I was the centre of their attention, but I did not care.

I caught her hand and pulled her to my side. Her face flushed red, and obediently followed.

With this gesture, they should finally acknowledge whom 'she' belonged to.

"I'm sorry, everyone, I'll be borrowing Kahoko for now." With that said, I lead her outside.

"Senpai…what's wrong?"

I stared at her face; would she understand the emotions I experience?

"Yunoki-senpai?"

I pulled her into an embrace, not caring if anyone was watching; then I leaned in to whisper to her ears:

"You're my toy, and I absolutely won't let you escape from me."

She tilted her head to meet my gaze, and I continued:

"Of course…that includes tonight…Kahoko."

**る　瑠璃色の空の下で ****- ****二人のメロディ **- Under the blue sky - The couple's melody-

Winter passed as the first breeze of spring arrived, the beauties of nature began to sprout to welcome the people with freshness, and the Cherry Blossoms in bloom were signs that the time for parting drew near.

Hino Kahoko stared at the falling sakura petals and sighed before sweeping her gaze around the school grounds. Everywhere contained a memory of 'him'; whether it was the gentleness when he took care of her or the harshness when he picked on her, everything made up the him that was mesmerizing, and everything made up sweet memories within the fences of the school but…it was about to end…

The wind decorated with patterns of soft pink had always been the wind of meetings and farewells…

Except that last year, 'he' wasn't a part of that 'farewell'.

The young woman sat beneath the beautifully blooming cherry trees, despite the fact that the Sakura gardens were in the music department, she that belonged to the Gen-Ed department had decided to come to this area after the Graduation Ceremony only to wait for 'him'. She continued to blankly watch the cherry blossoms before sighing again.

"What are you doing, sighing around here, Kahoko?" The voice of a young man questioned, when she turned to find the source of the voice, she found 'him'.

"Well…just thinking that I'll probably never see again…is…"

The young man who was her senior sat down beside her and immediately pulled her into his arms. She let out a cry of surprise before acquiescently leaned into his embrace.

"What are you saying…are you thinking of running away from me?"

The young woman quickly shook her head in reply.

"But of course"

Yunoki Azuma hugged her tighter, his face so close that she could feel his breath on her ears.

"I won't let you go…"

The girl's face changed to red but she did not resist.

"…I'm not going anywhere away from you, senpai."

The two sat in brief silence before the boy spoke again

"…you…really are cute"

He placed a soft kiss to her forehead

"…senpai…"

"Yes?"

"So…what university is senpai planning to enroll in?"

"I wonder…" The young man said with a hint of tease without revealing the answer

"Yunoki-senpai!"

His only reply was his laughter.

"You're really amusing, Kahoko"

"Senpai…I'm only asking out of worry"

"I'm not a person who you need to worry about, Kahoko. Besides…"

"Yes?"

This time, apart from his whisper, she could feel his lips and tongue, making her shiver and letting out a soft cry.

"From now on, there shouldn't be any 'followers'. You could call me by my name now."

"Uhn…"

"Say my name, Kahoko"

"A…Azuma…"

He stopped teasing her with a smile of smugness on his face, but she stared at him unwaveringly with irritation.

"Yunoki-senpai!!!"

He chucked.

"If you don't say my name…I'll have to start punishing you."

"Senpai!!"

At the end of her voice, he pulled her into a kiss, the girl resisted for awhile before eventually submitting to the boy.

"This is punishment" He said, before laughing again while she could only look away with anger and embarrassment.

"Kahoko…"

"Yes…" She half-heartedly replied when he called her name.

"Even though I'm going to be doing something somewhere that isn't here, you don't have to worry that everything's going to change, because the only thing that will change, will be the name that you use to address me, and the place I'll be studying."

He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead again.

"I'm not about to let go of my carefully picked toy, Kahoko."

Despite the wording, the young woman understood that it was his way of saying that he loved her. She was still a bit mad, even though she understood what he implied. He laughed at the sight of the pouting girl in his arms.

"You really could always keep me entertained."

And then he said something that shocked her;

"I love you…Kahoko."

She stared at his face with astonishment, because he certainly wasn't the type of person to say such a thing…but at least…his words were enough to erase the anger from her heart.

"I…love se…Azuma as well…"

There was silence again, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but a silence filled with warmth as the two used the time to feel the essence of each other's being.

The breeze of spring swayed the branches, petals of sweet colors scattered, revealing the vast blue skies of season of cheer to the gardens of lush green grass decorated by a carpet of pink petals, as well as the lovers entwined under the beautiful blue sky. Under the sky that will forever remain blue, no matter the season, no matter how brief or long, that 'blue' will never disappear…


End file.
